Tummy Fetish
by punchjongin
Summary: Tidak sengaja, Oh Sehun terjatuh di atas Jongin. Sejak saat itu, dia membayangkan tummy mempesona milik Kim Jongin, saingannya itu. Selain itu Sehun mulai mengalami mimpi gila yang berubah menjadi nyata, dan, Sehun menyembunyikan sesuatu, sesuatu yang besar. Fluff, HunKai, EXO, BoysLove


**Tummy Fetish**

By **punchjongin**

**Kim Jongin – Oh Sehun – other**

**Fluff**

Disclaimer :**I don't own all character used in fanfiction, but story is mine. I don't know them and I have no idea of their sexual orientation. There are just stories about Boys Love.**

.

.

.

Chapter 1 – _**Wishing and Hoping**_

.

.

Wu Yifan adalah namja yang paling seksi yang pernah dilihat Kim Jongin. Bahkan ketika namja itu sedang memeluk baki, ditengah antrian siswa untuk mengambil jatah makan mereka.

"I want touch him," kata Jongin sembari merentangkan tangannya dan berusaha menggapai namja yang berada jauh di ujung counter kantin.

"Dia sudah jadi milik Amber," kata Chanyeol datar, "Bahkan jika tidak, dia tidak akan mau disentuh olehmu," Chanyeol menarik napas, "Yifan itu n-o-r-m-a-l," ejanya.

Jongin mencibir, menggerakkan bibirnya dan menirukan gerakan mulut Chanyeol. Lalu, mendesah kesal.

"Diam! Dasar gay," Chanyeol meninggikan suaranya, lalu kembali membaca buku literature yang terselip buku _Elementalio Night Show,_ perempuan berpayudara besar dalam anime.

Jongin tidak bisa percaya apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Chanyeol mengatakan tanpa sensor sedikitpun di dalam kantin yang ramai.

"I hate you," tukas Jongin, kembali menggerakkan sumpit dan mengambil udon yang masih panas lalu memakannya.

"No, you don't. You love me," Chanyeol membalas dengan tegas, Jongin tersentak, membuat dia harus menelan bulat makanannya, "Ini, minumlah," Chanyeol menyodorkan segelas orange juice miliknya ke hadapan Jongin.

Dengan cepat, Jongin menyambar dan meminumnya, "Sial. Aku hanya gay untuk Yifan, bukan kau, _Park Do-bi_."

_Tuk._

Chanyeol memukul kening Jongin dengan sumpitnya, "I'm going to pretend that you didn't even say that."

Jongin menggoda, "Dobi…dobi…d-"

Chanyeol memutus perkataan, "Yifan-sunbaenim!" teriakkan Chanyeol berhasil menghentikan siapapun yang tengah dalam kegiatannya. Namja bertelinga lebar itu memiliki suara berat.

Setelah mereka menemukan asal suara dari dua namja berbeda warna kulit, mereka melanjutkan kembali kegiatan tertundanya. _Gangguan kecil._ Namja yang menjulang tinggi dan berambut cokelat menoleh ke arah Chanyeol. Yifan tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya dari antrian counter.

Chanyeol tersenyum dari telinga ke telinga, lalu melambaikan tangan ke arah Yifan.

"We'll see, Jongin," Chanyeol bicara, menyeringai ke arah Jongin.

"Jangan bilang kau akan-"

Chanyeol menyela, "You just smile a little, make eye-contact, then yo-"

Jongin menyumbat mulut Chanyeol dengan satu tusuk odeng, "Neo micheoseo?" bisiknya. Matanya berkilat penuh emosi ke arah Chanyeol. Chanyeol kembali melemparkan pandangan pada Jongin dengan kedipan sebelah matanya dan tersenyum nakal.

"Wae, Chanyeol?"

Suara itu menghentikan pertikaian mereka. Ketika menoleh, Yifan dengan senyum tipisnya sudah berada di hadapan mereka. Namja itu menaruh baki di atas meja lalu duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan sepasang sahabat itu. Yifan mengambil tempat di hadapan mereka berdua.

"Uhmm…" Chanyeol memutar bola mata ke arah Jongin dan melihat sahabatnya itu sedang menundukkan kepala. "Uhmm… Jongin…"

Tubuh Jongin tegang seketika, _Tidak akan… tidak akan…_batinnya.

Sementara Yifan yang sedang mengunyah makan siangnya, dia menoleh ke arah kedua sahabat di depannya bergantian. Senyum penuh arti tercetak di bibir Chanyeol ketika Jongin sedang meremas sumpit kayunya.

"Daripada orange juice, aku lebih suka kopi,"

Jongin menengadah ke arah Chanyeol. Menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan tidak percaya, "M-mwo?"

"Kau sudah menghabiskan orange juiceku, yah walaupun kau mentraktirku sih. Sebagai gantinya, bisakah kau membelikan kopi satu untukku?"

"Y-ye?" Jongin terheran kemudian melirik segelas orange juice yang tinggal seperempat gelas.

"T-tapi kau yang menyodorkan padaku, Dobi," bantah Jongin, mengernyit.

"Bukankah seseorang harus mengganti apa yang sudah dia ambil dari orang lain, bukan begitu, Yifan?" Chanyeol tiba-tiba menoleh ke arah Yifan yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan penasaran.

Yifan tergagap, "Ah… Y-ye."

"Baiklah, Do-bi," Jongin menyerah, dan membuat Chanyeol tersenyum lebar menampakkan gigi putihnya.

_Chanyeol sedang memanfaatkan keadaan, hanya karena ada Yifan di sini, sial_, batin Jongin sembari memutar bola matanya malas. Kemudian, dia mendorong kursi dan berjalan malas ke arah mesin minuman.

So, here Jongin was, satu meja dengan dua namja menjulang yang tengah membicarakan tentang pertandingan basket yang melibatkan SMA mereka, dan akan diadakan dua bulan lagi. Mereka adalah teman satu team. Sebenarnya, Jongin tidak begitu mengetahui tentang basket. Tetapi, melihat antusias namja yang disukainya, dia tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan itu, meskipun ucapan mereka tidak dapat dimengerti olehnya.

"Look! Here…" pemilik suara husky sedang menunjuk ke arah Jongin dengan dagunya.

Jongin mengangkat kepala dari meja dan memutus pandangan takjub pada Yifan ketika mendengar suara familiar itu. Begitu dengan Yifan dan Chanyeol, pembicaraan mereka terputus.

"Why, Sehun?" tanya Yifan sesaat setelah matanya menangkap sosok di dekat mereka.

Jongin memutar bola matanya ketika namja itu mengambil duduk di samping Yifan, dan berhadapan dengan Jongin sembari meletakkan baki makanannya.

Jongin menatap tajam Sehun ketika lutut Sehun –dengan sengaja– menabrakkan lutut mereka di bawah meja. Sehun hanya membalas dengan seringaian.

"Blackie has been staring at you, Yifan," Sehun melirik Jongin, "Bahkan, kulihat, dia tidak mengatupkan rahangnya dan tidak bergerak sama sekali,"

Jongin terkesiap. Jongin melirik Sehun, tatapannya bergerak dengan cepat membekukan tatapan Sehun.

"Shut up and don't call me blackie," desis Jongin, kepalanya tidak dapat bergerak ke samping, dimana Yifan –dari ekor matanya– tengah menatapnya.

Yifan bertanya, penasaran, "Apa itu benar Jongin?"

Jongin menggelengkan kepala, "A-aniyo. Tidak seperti itu."

"But that's true," simpul Sehun sambil mengunyah dumplingnya.

Chanyeol tergagap, jika sudah seperti ini, dia tidak dapat menghentikan _anjing_dan_kucing_ di hadapannya ini.

"Tidak. Tidak. Tidak,"

"Iya. Iya. Iya," Sehun tersenyum mengejek, "Lihatlah, bahkan bicaranya seperti perempuan saja, dan jika kau melihat matanya, bernafsu untuk berada di bawahmu, Yifan."

_Kekacauan lagi,_ batin Chanyeol.

Jongin berdenyut malu. Jongin melirik Chanyeol sekilas, sahabatnya itu sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir. Jongin tahu, Chanyeol akan bungkam ketika Sehun sudah menembak inti pembicaraan.

Dengan cepat, Chanyeol tertawa, memecah keadaan yang semakin dingin, "Leluconmu bagus sekali, Sehun!"

Sehun membalas Chanyeol, "Aku sedang tidak melucu, idiot!"

Mata Chanyeol melebar mendengar kata_idiot_ yang ditujukan padanya, dari seorang Oh Sehun, seseorang yang seharusnya memanggil dirinya dengan sebutan _hyung_.

Helaan napas Jongin terdengar, "You're making everything worse, Oh!" pekik Jongin.

Lalu, Jongin menyambar baki dan berjalan menuju kabinet tempat baki kotor diletakkan. Sebelum benar-benar menghilang di balik pintu, dia mengacungkan jari tengah ke arah Sehun.

Yifan menyenggol lengan Sehun, dan berbisik padanya, "Have you lost your mind?"

.

.

.

Jongin memandang kosong lapangan basket di depannya. Sudah sekitar tujuh menit, dia diam diatas kursi tribun yang menghadap ke tengah lapangan. Tiba-tiba, dia mendesah kecewa kemudian memejamkan mata lalu menengadah. Biasanya, team basket akan berlatih selama jam istirahat kedua. Tetapi, hari ini, tidak ada seorangpun yang mendribble bola basket.

Ketika dia tidak merasakan udara segar menyapu wajahnya, dia membuka matanya. Jongin terjengkang ketika melihat wajah seseorang berada di hadapannya, tepat beberapa centi.

"Hai, blackie,"

_Bruk._

Jongin hilang keseimbangan lalu terjungkal ke belakang kursi. Sehun, yang berada di kursi tangga yang lebih tinggi darinya, tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sehun memegangi perutnya dan menujuk ke arah Jongin yang sedang terlentang tidak elitnya di bawah sana.

"Yah! Lucky jerk!"

Namja itu bangkit lalu menyapu seragamnya, membersihkan debu yang mungkin menempel pada seragamnya. Sehun tersenyum mengejek.

Dengan cepat, Jongin membuka tutup botol orange juicenya lalu mengguyur ke arah Sehun.

_Byur._

Diselingi dengan tawa Jongin yang menggema, Sehun berdecak kesal. Kini, tubuhnya beraroma jeruk segar dan lengket, tentunya.

Ketika Jongin melihat gerak-gerik Sehun yang akan melompat padanya, ia mengambil langkah seribu.

.

.

.

Sesegera setelah memasuki kelas, Sehun melihat Song songsaenim sedang mengajar. Song songsaenim berdeham lalu menghentikan tangannya yang sedang menulis beberapa rumus-rumus fisika. Dari balik kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya, dia berjalan tangkas ke arahnya.

"Ini ketiga kalinya kau terlambat di kelasku dalam dua bulan ini, Oh Sehun,"

Mata wanita bernama lengkap Song Jihyo itu menelisik murid yang berada dihadapannya. Aroma jeruk segar, samar-samar tercium dihidungnya.

"Dan kenapa kau menyemprotkan parfum sebanyak ini," Song songsaenim menghela napas, "Kau sengaja ingin menggoda sis-"

"Kim Jongin, saem," cela Sehun.

Seluruh mata tertuju pada Sehun. Memandang Sehun dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Apa? Kau berniat menggoda teman lelakimu sendiri?" Song songsaenim memekik, membulatkan matanya, bahkan jika untuk serangga masuk ke dalam mulutnya yang terbuka, bisa.

Sehun mendesah dan membela dirinya, "Kim Jongin yang melakukannya. Dia mengguyur orange juice di seragamku,"

"Wae? Kenapa kau menyalahkan aku?" pekik seseorang yang dikenali sebagai Kim Jongin.

Sehun memutar badannya, mengarah pada meja Jongin yang terletak di baris ketiga tepat di samping jendela. Namja itu sedang bersiap-siap melemparkan buku catatannya ke arah Sehun.

"Kau yang menumpahkannya, kan?" Sehun menimpali pembelaan Jongin dengan cepat.

Jongin tergagap dan terlihat ketakutan, "Kau yang mulai duluan, idiot!"

Sehun berjalan berang ke arah Jongin dengan mata yang berkilat merah. Langkahnya sengaja ditinggikan untuk mengeluarkan suara mengganggu.

"Oh Sehun! Aku belum selesai berbicara denganmu," Song songsaenim memekik sembari mengetuk meja di depannya dengan spidol di tengannya.

Tepat ketika Sehun berada tiga meter di depan Jongin, langkahnya terhenti, perlahan, ia memutar badannya dan tersenyum lebar ke arah Song songsaenim. Dengan kecewa, Sehun memutar langkah ke depan kelas.

"Aku tidak menerima alasan apapun, Sehun," Song songsaenim mengalihkan pandangan pada Jongin, "Dan, kau, Kim Jongin. Minta maaf pada Sehun, sekarang."

Ketika mendengar itu, Jongin tersentak, membulatkan mata, sedangkan Sehun, tersenyum culas kepadanya.

"Cepat! Tunggu apa lagi?" desak Song songsaenim dengan mengangkat alis dan membulatkan matanya.

Jongin memutar bola matanya malas, "Aku minta maaf," gumam Jongin, tidak terdengar. Bahkan, teman di depan dan belakang mejanya tidak dapat mendengar ucapan Jongin.

"Apa? Dari sini tidak terdengar," suara Sehun terdengar menyebalkan ditelinga Jongin. Ketika Jongin mengedarkan padangan ke penjuru kelas, mencoba mencari seseorang yang dapat membelanya, tetapi tidak ada, dia hanya dilempari dengan tatapan aneh.

"AKU MINTA MAAF!" pekik Jongin.

"Kepada siapa?" Jongdae menimpali, senyum jahil terlihat di wajahnya.

Jongin tersentak ketika mendengar suara Jongdae. Death glare tertuju pada Jongdae ketika Jongin menatapnya. Dengan napas berat, ia berteriak, "AKU MINTA MAAF, OH SEHUN!"

Seringaian tercetak seketika setelah Jongin menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Dia tersenyum sangat puas dan menjengkelkan, bagi Jongin.

_Tuk._

_Tuk._

_Tuk._

Ketukan spidol kembali menginterupsi seisi kelas. Murid-murid menoleh cepat ke arah depan kelas.

"Sehun, jika kau mengulagi untuk ke empat kalinya, aku tidak segan untuk melaporkan pada pengurus kedisiplinan. Bersihkan kelas setelah pelajaran terakhir usai, dan…" Song songsaenim menghela napas, "…Jangan berani mengulangi lagi. Arraseo?"

"Ne. Arraseo, saem," Sehun meyakinkan.

.

.

.

Sehun menyempitkan mata, ketika dia mengenali sosok yang sedang tertidur di meja kelas, setelah bel berbunyi. Dia pasti sudah berada dalam tidur nyenyaknya, padahal, bel berbunyi 15 menit yang lalu itu nyaring. Dengan membawa alat pel, Sehun menghampiri sosok itu.

Rambut cokelatnya berkilat karena terpapar sinar matahari, kulitnya yang lebih gelap daripada dirinya senada dengan warna rambutnya, dan juga, headphone yang terpasang di kedua sisi telinga. Sosok itu menenggelamkan kepala sebelah kanan di atas meja, sedangkan wajahnya, menghadap jendela, tanpa terganggu dengan terik matahari, sedikitpun.

Tanpa pikir panjang pun, Sehun mengetahui siapa yang berada di hadapannya ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan _sleepy boy,_ Kim Jongin.

Tiba-tiba, Sehun melepaskan gagang pel dan menaruhnya di sisi meja. Perlahan, Sehun melepaskan headphone dari kepala Jongin.

Berhasil.

Namja ini memang tukang tidur dan sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan gerakan sekecil apapun.

Sehun bernapas lega. Kemudian, meletakkan headphone di sisi Jongin.

Senyum jahil terpapar di wajahnya.

_Brak._

Jongin tersentak. Dia terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya lalu mengumpat karena telinga kanannya mendengung nyeri.

"Aish! Sialan!"

"Siapa yang sialan?" timpal Sehun di belakangnya.

Jongin menoleh, lalu terjengkal di kursinya, "Ya! Jadi kau yang mengganggu tidurku!"

Jongin menyambar gagang alat pel dan melompat ke arah Sehun. Sehun menghindar ketika Jongin menggerakkan gagang pel untuk memukulnya.

"Yah! Jangan lari!"

Tidak sengaja, Jongin menginjak kain pel di bawah gagang itu, kemudian limbung. Melihat posisi Jongin yang tidak menguntungkan –yang akan terjatuh di siku meja– menurut Sehun, dia segera menarik tubuh Jongin dan menghempaskan di lantai. Tetapi, Sehun juga kehilangan keseimbangan.

_Bruk._

Keduanya terjatuh.

Jongin terkangkang, sedangkan wajah Sehun, mendarat tepat di atas perut Jongin. Matanya melebar ketika melihat pusar Jongin yang mengintip dari balik seragamnya yang tersingkap. Aroma mint segar, merajuk ke hidung Sehun, membuatnya terbuai beberapa saat.

_Bugh!_

"ARGH!"

Sehun tersungkur karena tendangan Jongin.

"Yah! Pervert!" pekik Jongin sembari merapikan seragamnya.

Sembari berdiri bersandar pada meja, Sehun menelisik bagian perut Jongin yang sudah tertutup oleh seragamnya, dia mendesah kecewa. Menyadari tatapan Sehun yang menjurus ke bagian bawah badannya, secepat mungkin, Jongin meraih gagang pel lalu memukul kepala Sehun.

_Tak!_

"YAAAH!" Sehun berteriak sembari mengelus kepalanya yang terkena pukulan Jongin. Tanpa berpikir, Sehun melompat ke arah Jongin lalu menangkap punggung Jongin.

_Bruk._

Mereka kembali terjatuh dengan Sehun yang menindih Jongin. Dengan sisa tenaganya, Jongin menyingkirkan tubuh Sehun dari atasnya. Lalu, ia terduduk di lantai, mengelus bibir dan juga pelipisnya yang sebelumnya terbentur lantai kayu.

"Sialan kau Oh Sehun!"

Sebelum Jongin kembali mengamuk, Sehun keluar kelas lalu menutup pintu dari luar. Dia menarik handle pintu, untuk menahan tarikan dari dalam. Beberapa saat kemudian, terdengar suara gedoran pintu kasar. Jongin menggedor dengan kaki dan tinjuannya, menyumpah serapahi seorang Oh Sehun.

Sementara Sehun, bersandar pada pintu dengan tangan di belakangnya sedang menahan handle pintu. Debaran jantungnya tidak biasa, Sehun belum pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya. Pelipisnya mulai mengeluarkan keringat. Dan kepalanya memutarkan ketika dirinya dihadapkan oleh perut Jongin. Bagaimana bisa seorang Namja yang seharusnya memiliki abs, sebaliknya, memiliki baby tummy.

"Ya Tuhan. Aku tidak mungkin jadi tummy fetish," gumamnya tanpa sadar.

Jongin sudah tidak menggedor pintu yang di tahannya, Sehun melepaskan handle. Sehun terkejut ketika Jongin sudah berada di hadapannya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa keluar?" tanya Sehun heran. Ia mengamati Jongin dari atas hingga bawah, memastikan jika dia bukan illusinya. Namja di hadapannya mengepalkan gagang pel di tangannya.

"Kau lupa ya, idiot? Kelas kita kan punya dua pintu,"

Sehun menepuk jidatnya, melirik sekilas pintu yang terbuka tidak jauh dari tempatnya berada.

_Bruk._

_Prang._

_Jduk._

Sehun tersungkur tidak elitnya di koridor dengan kaki Jongin yang menginjak punggung Sehun, sembari mengentak-entakkan gagang alat pel di telapak tangannya dengan seringaian penuh.

"Mati kau Oh Sehun,"

.

.

.

**A/N :**

Hey!

Maaf yah, tiba-tiba keinginan buat fluff-comedy muncul, yah, mungkin menjelang si blackie ulang tahun ya? Hehehe.

Gimana? Mau dilanjutin?

Atau

End sampai disini?

Jika respon bagus, saya akan melanjutkan.

**REVIEW** ;)


End file.
